This is Life Now
by FacetiousFish
Summary: Barry has learned that he has to live with the consequences of his decisions. Now more choices have been set in stone, affecting his life as Barry Allen possibly more than his life as The Flash. Barry/Iris.


**This is Life Now.**

Summary: Barry has learned that he has to live with the consequences of his decisions. Now more choices have been set in stone, affecting his life as Barry Allen possibly more than his life as The Flash. Barry/Iris.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of The Flash or other properties of DC.

Author's Notes:

This is my first fic in the CW DC universe, which I am now a huge fan of! This idea came to me after watching the latest episode of The Flash.

This is set a little while after the current season but it won't follow the season super closely as we won't know everything that's going to happen until April! I guess that makes it AU.

I will probably work from a couple of theories that may or may not turn out to be true.

There will likely be some spoilers for this season, so don't read unless you are up to date!

1 - Kid Flash

"Will they be okay?" Barry asked as he paced across the lab. His nervousness pushed him into short bouts of speed as he moved.

"Yes. For now. Iris has stabilised and his movements have slowed again." Caitlin responded, still clutching the tablet that displayed the results of the last batch of tests.

"How is this happening? He has to be too young for this. He isn't even born yet!" Barry came to a stop in front of his friend. He looked at her desperately.

"I wish I had more answers for you Barry. We just have no reference point. Your DNA was changed by the lightning. His DNA is inherited…"

"Apparently the speed force waits for no man… or child." Cisco chipped in. "You'll have to tell Wally that he needs a new name. He is the Kid Flash no longer."

Barry knew that Cisco was trying to lighten up the situation but the increasing frequency of these 'attacks' was nothing to joke about.

"Cisco –" He started.

"Sorry man." Cisco moved from his seat to stand next to his friend. "Look, Iris is strong. She can get through this."

"I know… I know she's strong… but I couldn't control my powers when I first got them. It's unlikely he can. He could kill them both."

"We will do _everything_ in our power to not let that happen." Caitlin said, reaching out to give Barry a squeeze on the arm. " Cisco is still working on the device to inhibit his powers and I'm still looking into a serum that can suppress his abilities until he's older. We get closer to a breakthrough every day."

"Thank you. I know you are both working hard to help us and we really appreciate it."

"I was actually going to go back to the lab now and work a bit more. Do you want to come and see what I have so far?" Cisco offered.

"Thanks but I'm going to go and see Iris. I want to see how she's feeling now." Barry replied, forcing a smile to his lips to try and show his appreciation. Cisco headed off towards the lab and Caitlin wandered off as well. He was sure she didn't have a set destination in mind but was giving him time to be alone with his fiancée. They knew him well.

He walked through to the med-bay where Iris lay in bed. She had a book rested against her large bump. As he walked in, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Me? How about you? Are you okay?" Barry responded, sitting on the chair next to the bed. He pulled it forward so he could be closer to her.

"Yes. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Iris, that last episode was a close one. Caitlin said that he could have ruptured the placenta. She's recommended that you stay on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"Okay… Can I go home at least?"

"I don't think you should. If you're here, we can deal with any other emergencies. I don't want to have to run you anywhere in case it makes it worse."

Iris sighed and leant her head back against the pillow. The book fell to lie against her chest. He could read the title: 'Pregnancy and Birth: A Mother's Guide.'

"Any information in there about what to do when your baby turns out to be a speedster?" Barry asked, nodding towards the book.

"Yeah, they have a chapter all about it." She said with a short laugh. "It's even better when you never even expected to be having a baby in the first place…"

"I never expected you to keep it if you weren't ready Iris. It's your body. It's your life."

"Like I said before, I didn't see there being a better time. We both earn good money, we have a nice apartment… You being The Flash is dangerous but we can hardly wait until you retire to start a family. In any case, he's on the way now. No point talking about decisions we could have made." A short but difficult silence followed.

"I-"

"It's okay Barry. I know he would have made the same decision in your shoes."

Iris' cheerful expression faltered and she picked up the book again to draw his attention away from the fact. Right now, this felt so much harder than having the weight of the world on his shoulders. At least he was used to that.

"I love you Iris. Nothing is more important to me in this world than you."

"I know. I love you too." She replied. She reached her hand out and he intertwined his fingers in hers.

"You know," she said "If you are going to make me stay here, you are going to have to go home and pick up some things for me."

"Of course." He smiled at her and stood up slowly, holding her hand until the last possible moment. "I will be back very shortly."

In a flash of red he was gone. Iris' face fell. It was becoming harder and harder to be brave.


End file.
